


Psst... I think he likes you...

by meleedamage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Clone Sex, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis hates meetings. Over six feet of glowering, magical space prince might be enough to make her change her mind. </p>
<p>I'm new, so go easy on me. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! xo

There were many things about working at Stark Tower that were very, very cool. The building itself was beautiful, the onsite living facilities well appointed and there was always a chance that you might run into Captain America with his shirt off if you hit up the gym at just the right time. The meetings, however, were not what Darcy Lewis considered to be one of the perks of her job. They were onerous, numerous and boring – so very, very boring. 

There were project meetings, staff meetings and HR policy meetings. She had even attended meetings held solely to plan other meetings. Such was the nature of bureaucracy. The subject of today’s meeting was fire safety. Between Tony’s myriad lab accidents and Asgardians' and old-timey super soldiers’ repeated failed attempts to master the toaster, fire safety had become a pressing concern. Jane's experiments had never resulted in anything as banal as a blazing inferno and Darcy couldn’t help feeling that this was going to be a complete and utter waste of her time.

Attendance at the meeting was mandatory for all of the building’s occupants and employees. It was being held in a room Darcy had never seen before, large enough to accommodate everyone with seating in the round. It reminded her of some of the larger lecture halls from college, complete with those tiny seats with attached writing desks.

She was armed with an enormous cup of coffee and a glimmer of hope that said fire safety meeting might involve actual firefighters – hot, sweaty, shirtless, sooty firefighters with really big… hoses. Hey, a girl could dream, couldn’t she?

She arrived to find the room nearly filled to capacity. She grabbed one of the few remaining seats, settling in between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. 

“Hey Lewis!” Tony said, directly addressing her chest. “This meeting just got a lot more interesting…” he drawled with a waggle of his brows. “Ugh! Gross!” Darcy sighed. “Perv it on elsewhere, Grandpa!” 

She took a moment to reconsider her seating choice while Bruce laughed to himself quietly. Tony couldn’t shut up or sit still if his life depended on it. This was going to be a long meeting…

“Oh, come on, Lewis!” Tony retorted. “You know that if it wasn’t for Pepper, you’d be all over this. I’m just sorry that there’s only so much of me to go around. It’s almost tragic.” 

Darcy turned to face him squarely. He was still leering at her chest. She hooked him beneath his chin with her pen and raised his eyes to meet her own, smiling at him sweetly. “Say Grandpa, you’re about sixty percent of the reason that we have to sit through this ridiculous meeting today. So, sit still, shut up and keep your eyes off my tits! Capiche?” 

Tony maintained eye contact and swallowed hard. It was pretty clear that he appreciated a woman who took charge. He was even pervy in defeat. Darcy shuddered through a douche chill, turning back towards the lectern in the centre of the room. A small older man in a rumpled suit approached the podium. So much for hot, sweaty firefighters Darcy sighed in disappointment. 

As the man began to prattle on in a droning monotone, she scanned the rows for familiar faces. Directly across the room, she spotted Jane - head down, scribbling furiously in a spiral notebook. Darcy’s suspicion that Jane’s notes had nothing to do with fire safety was confirmed when she spotted Jane’s protractor. Darcy was pretty sure that protractors were not required for fire safety. 

In the seat beside Jane sat Thor. He smiled brightly at Darcy, waving excitedly. He had somehow managed to cram himself into the tiny desk. It appeared as if he could walk away with it still attached if he stood up quickly enough. He was totally friggin’ adorable. 

Her eyes moved to the seat next to Thor and her breath caught in her chest. It was filled with over six feet of glowering, insane, magical space prince: Loki of Asgard, brother of Thor and royal pain in the ass. He was sneering at Jane from the side of his eye with a look of unbridled disdain. Jane remained oblivious, scrawling feverishly in her notebook. 

Loki’s black dress shirt was mostly unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up casually. His charcoal dress pants appeared tailored and his legs were sprawled out before him obscenely. His dark hair was cropped just north of chin-length and tucked behind his ears. It was a good look and she was looking, actually she was staring – hopefully, she wasn’t drooling. 

Suddenly, his sparkling green eyes met hers as he caught her mid-ogle. Darcy’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights and Loki’s narrowed menacingly. Tony jabbed her sharply with his elbow and whispered, “Who’s the perv now, Lewis?” He had witnessed the entire thing. Oh God, she was never going to hear the end of this! 

She looked down at her desk with a groan and took a long sip of her coffee, regretting that she hadn’t asked the barista to add a shot of cyanide. Her mobile started to vibrate where she had stashed it in her pocket. She retrieved it, checking the screen furtively. A text message was displayed from a number that she didn’t recognize. 

_Ignore that buffoon, Stark. Gods welcome reverence._

Darcy swiftly deleted the message, switched off the phone and set it face down on her desk with a roll of her eyes. No wonder this dude had tried to take over the world, she thought with a sigh. Talk about an ego! She looked up to find Loki watching her with an air of complete self-satisfaction. 

She watched him for a moment, noticing that he didn’t appear to be holding a mobile device. He quirked an eyebrow at her and her mobile phone began to vibrate loudly where she had set it on her desk. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She had turned off her phone. How the hell was it vibrating when it was powered off? 

She flipped it over carefully. The screen displayed a selfie of Loki, winking and smiling, captioned: BAMF Loki does what he wants. She couldn’t help chuckling quietly. It was pretty damned impressive. The God of Mischief and Lies was trying to impress her. 

She continued to look at the picture displayed on the screen as the wheels in her mind began turning. Since he had arrived at the tower with his brother several months earlier to make amends for his misdeeds by assisting the Avengers, she’d hardly exchanged a word with him. And she’d never seen him smile at anyone unless it accompanied an insult or followed a joke made at their expense. 

He was reaching out to her. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he was horny. More vibrating from her phone interrupted her train of thought, as a new text message appeared on her screen. 

_I am. You are the divine goddess who tased my idiot brother. I should be worshipping you._

This was old Silvertongue at his finest. She looked up at him again and he smiled at her warmly. Perhaps there were other reasons that he was called Silvertongue – filthy reasons… His eyes darkened and he licked his lips seductively. 

Another sharp elbow from Tony interrupted her reverie, “Psst… I think he likes you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! xo

Although, it appeared that Tony was right, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t an asshole. Darcy kicked him sharply in the shin under his desk and he yelped out in surprise. She turned, shushing him sharply, “Quiet, Grandpa! Don’t make me put you in a home.” Bruce cleared his throat from the seat next to her. Taking the hint, Darcy and Tony turned their attention to the man at the podium in the centre of the room.

He continued to drone on in the same flat monotone and Darcy soon found her thoughts wandering back to Loki. Her thoughts… Loki had been reading her thoughts when he sent the earlier messages to her phone. He was almost certainly reading her thoughts right now. Her eyes snapped up, meeting his and he shrugged nonchalantly in response. He was so hot when he was being flippant.

Darcy took a sip of her coffee, watching him intently. It was hard not to be in awe of someone who had that kind of power, especially when they were so tall and dark and broody but she couldn’t help feeling a little violated. Was he really so arrogant that it had never occurred to him that just because he could read people’s minds, he shouldn’t or was it simply that he didn’t care?

Darcy watched as Loki rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a mobile phone. His long, elegant fingers tapped away at it effortlessly as he stared into her eyes with blistering intensity. Her mobile vibrated as a new message appeared on her screen.

_I shall henceforth refrain from reading your thoughts._  
_It was not my intention to take more than you wished to offer._  
_You are the first person here who has regarded me as anything other than a monster._  
_You are fiery and radiant and underestimated by everyone within this tower._  
_None of the pitiful mortals within this dismal realm are deserving of you._  
_I had only wished to place all of my talents at your disposal._  
_I seek only to please you, Darcy._

It was more like a sonnet than a text message and it left her feeling short of breath. His words were beautiful and exciting. Her heart started racing and she flushed deeply as she imagined his hot breath in her ear, his rich, enchanting voice whispering these words to her as he slid one hand up her shirt and the other down the front of her- “Wow! This guy is good…” Tony’s voice drawled as he craned his neck, reading over her shoulder. God, where was her taser when she needed it?! She replied with a fierce jab of her elbow and Loki’s eyes glittered with amusement.

She wondered if he was still listening in or if he had been telling the truth in his message. How could she possibly tell if the liesmith was being honest with her? She took a long sip of her coffee and sighed softly. She still hadn’t responded to his text and Loki was watching her with an air of impatience. He clearly wasn’t used to being kept waiting. His increasing level of irritation really seemed to be working for her and it made her squirm in her seat. 

He seemed even less amused when he read her reply.  
_How do I know if you’re telling the truth?_

He gave her a small, sad smile.  
_Perhaps you could focus on something emotive and gauge my response._

She nodded at him and he sat watching her expectantly.

She thought about the growing, aching wetness between her legs and bit the inside of her lip. She glanced at Loki and his expression remained unchanged. Her eyes settled on his exposed chest and she wondered how it would taste if she ran her tongue along the column of his throat, to feel the vibration of his low hum of appreciation from deep within his chest...

She needed to get a hold of herself. This meeting was far from over. She tried to refocus her attention on the fire safety presentation. The man at the lectern had lost his place and was shuffling through his notes. As she watched him attempt to recover, her imagination began to wander once more.

She pictured herself spread out on the podium in the centre of the room as Loki buried his face between her thighs and every person in the room looked on… Her fingers laced in his dark hair, moaning out his name, writhing beneath his ministrations… 

She could hear the rush of her pulse in her ears. She glanced at Loki and his expression remained unchanged. Her entire body was thrumming and she shifted awkwardly in her seat. She started to think that this meeting would never end and that she would be trapped in this room being driven out of her mind with frustration forever. “Ants in your pants, Lewis?” Tony whispered. She could only manage to reply with a weak groan.

She took another sip of her coffee, looking back at the man at the dais in the centre of the room. She was teetering on the verge of completely losing control and so desperate for release, now seeing herself bent over the podium, breasts exposed and heaving, glistening as Loki pounded into her savagely from behind, biting into her shoulder and growling out her name. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she pressed her thighs together. Her gaze returned to Loki and she was no longer able to hide the shameless state of her arousal. His eyes darkened and his mouth twisted into a fiendish smile. He winked at Darcy, vanishing into thin air as the fire alarm went off. 

The room erupted into anarchy as people began screaming and running for the doors. Thor stood up too quickly and ended up taking the desk with him. Jane scrawled calculations in her notebook trying to figure out how to extract him. With a mighty swing of Mjölnir, it burst in a shower of splinters. Bruce was seated at his desk engaged in deep breathing exercises in an effort to keep from turning green and Tony was bent over howling with laughter at the irony of it all. 

Darcy somehow managed to slip out a side entrance. Although she knew that she ought to be evacuating, she headed for the stairs descending the two flights to her floor. At this point, she didn’t care if the building actually was on fire, she had more pressing needs to attend to - throbbing, aching, burning needs. She quickly entered her apartment and dropped her belongings on the kitchen counter. She threw open the door to her bedroom, coming face to face with over six feet of mischief personified, sprawled out on her bed wearing nothing but a filthy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, thank God!” Darcy breathed out, stripping off her clothes in a frenzy. Loki chuckled darkly, watching from the bed as a flurry of apparel was tossed about the room. She hopped on one foot and then the other, removing her shoes and pants, nearly toppling over completely. He found her graceless enthusiasm to be utterly charming. 

Darcy took in the hard planes of his body as she undressed. It was a work of art, a perfectly chiseled masterpiece, all lean muscle with abs for days. She yearned to use her hands, lips and tongue to map out every ridge and crevice. The fact that he made no effort to get up to help her disrobe, watching and waiting for her to come to him only seemed to make him hotter. It was so essentially Loki. It make her feel tingly all over.

“Hey, thanks for your help!” she quipped sarcastically, unclasping her bra and slipping off her panties, “Resting up for the main event?” Loki found himself struggling to formulate a snarky response as his eyes roved over the lush curves of her naked form. “Gods, Darcy! You are exquisite,” he sighed softly, swinging his long legs over the side of the mattress to sit, facing her at the edge of the bed. It would have been enough to melt her panties if she hadn’t just taken them off.

Darcy gazed into his soulful emerald eyes, moving towards him slowly. “Quit toying with me and get over here,” he sneered playfully, “I tire of being made to wait.” 

“Is that any way to address the divine goddess who tased your idiot brother? That didn’t sound much like worship to me,” she replied with a smile.

She came to rest, standing between his knees and he wrapped her in his arms pulling her into a passionate kiss. The moment their lips crashed together a scattering of candles around the room caught flame spontaneously. Darcy smiled into the kiss in delight and wondered what other tricks he had up his sleeve. 

He moved a large hand to the back of her neck, spearing his fingers into her hair, holding her tightly as he kissed her breathless. It was so much better than she had dared to hope and unlike anything she had experienced before. He kissed her as if he wished to possess her entirely and she found herself melting into him with a sigh. He smelled like evergreens in winter and tasted like anise and peppermint. It was deliciously intoxicating.

He reached down cupping one of her breasts and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, lavishing her in hot open mouthed kisses. She laced the fingers of her left hand into the hair at the back of his neck, tugging gently in encouragement. “I want you so bad,” she gasped, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you during that meeting, imagining all the things I want you to do to me.” She reached down with her right hand and began to slowly move her fingers into the hot wetness between her legs.

He pulled back, glancing down at the hand buried between her thighs and smiled at her warmly. “If only you had permitted me to share those thoughts, I would be able to give you all that you most ardently desire,” he said as he grasped her right wrist firmly, pulling it away and replacing it with a hand of his own. She was thoroughly and embarrassingly wet.

“My, my, Darcy!” He teased with a shake of his head, “You must have quite the imagination indeed. I should like to hear all about it. You might start by telling me who inspired the mess down here. Who was it, Darcy?” She flushed deeply and he stroked her gently with his hand. “It was you, Loki,” she sighed. Her response set him alight. He was burning to make her shatter into pieces, and cry out in ecstasy. He rewarded her by slowly inserting two fingers and strumming at her clit expertly with his thumb. She moaned his name again and again, grinding up against his hand wantonly. 

He gazed into her eyes and drew her right hand to his lips, kissing and licking her fingers before puling them into his mouth and suckling gently. It was possibly the most intensely erotic thing that Darcy had ever experienced. Her body felt electrified and her ears filled with the rushing of her heartbeat. The feeling of his hot mouth surrounding her and the knowledge that he was eager to taste her, sent her reeling, hurtling towards the edge of the abyss.

The next thing she knew, she was spread out on the bed and he was positioned above her. His dark hair was deliciously askew, and his eyes burning into her intensely as he sucked hungrily on her fingers and continued to stroke inside her firmly with his own. She removed her hand from his mouth and kissed him deeply, the faint taste of her lingered on his lips. 

He started moving down her body kissing her softly. He took his time to thoroughly explore every part of her. He ran his tongue over her collarbone, sucked and nipped at her nipples, pressed a wet hot kiss against her navel, bit her sharply on her hip and licked the inside of her thighs until she was babbling long strings of nonsensical profanity.

He settled her legs over his shoulders. His breath was hot against her skin as he whispered harshly, “Let me see you come apart for me, Darcy! Give me what I want. Let yourself go.” He gave her the full Silvertongue treatment, delving deeply inside of her, flicking and circling her clit with his tongue, unleashing upon her centuries of expertise. 

He anchored her against him as she climaxed brilliantly, fireworks bursting behind the lids of her eyes. He couldn’t help smiling widely at the sound of her voice calling out for him as she came. He returned to her side and held her in his arms as her breathing returned to normal.

Darcy rested silently nestled in his embrace, her mind attempting to process what had just happened. It had been, hands down, the best sex of her life and his (very impressive) sceptre of destiny hadn’t even become involved yet. 

Oh, and Loki was a cuddler. Maybe he really had just needed a hug all along… She chuckled softly and his brows knit in confusion. “Is there something humorous about being debauched by a God?” he asked stiffly. “C’mon, Loki! You know that was awesome,” she answered shaking her head, “I just didn’t picture you as a cuddler.” He looked at her and playfully narrowed his eyes. "You will tell no one of this,” he replied. “And why not?” Darcy challenged. He smirked at her quirking a brow, “No one will ever believe you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you nerds enjoy! xo

Darcy jumped out of bed, scrambling back into her clothes in a panic. Someone was pounding loudly and insistently on the door to her apartment. 

Loki remained stretched out on her sheets, watching her with a smug grin as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Growing up in a palace, with a silver spoon wedged firmly up his ass, she was sure that he just expected some lowly servant to answer the door for him. 

He motioned for her to come hither with one long elegant finger. She leaned over the edge of the bed and he gave her a long, slow kiss. 

“Come back to bed,” he purred, “I did not activate the fire alarm system simply to be intruded upon in this manner. My needs have yet to be satisfied.” She bit her lower lip and pulled away reluctantly. He was irresistibly arrogant. 

“Ugh. You’re killing me, dude!” She groaned. Using every ounce of self-control, she turned away from him and ran to the front door. She threw it open and came face-to-face with one very furious Jane Foster. 

“Jesus, Darcy! Where have you been?! I was so worried about you!” Jane fumed, pushing her way into Darcy’s apartment. Darcy glanced towards her bedroom furtively. 

“Uh, hello? Are you even listening to me, Darcy?!” Jane snapped. “Sorry! I wasn’t feeling well, so I came back here to lie down for a minute,” Darcy replied weakly. 

“Well, what if the building had actually been on fire? When the fire alarm goes off, you evacuate. Unless… Darcy, you didn’t pull the fire alarm, did you?” Jane asked, placing her hands on her hips. 

Darcy suddenly felt a firm, muscular body press against her back and two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into an intimate embrace. “It wasn’t Darcy, ma’am,” came the voice of Captain America from behind her, “I pulled the fire alarm.” 

Jane’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open in complete shock. Darcy stood perfectly still, as if the tiniest movement might cause her brain to explode. Loki tightened his arms around her, pressing a hot, wet kiss against the back of her neck. Darcy suddenly worried about her panties exploding instead.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Jane gasped. “I didn’t realize that you were… here… together.”

 _Yeah, neither did I._ Darcy thought to herself, trying hard to keep a straight face. 

Loki’s latest little trick had serious, earth-shatteringly awesome potential. Her heart started racing as she realized that she was going to have the chance to nail Captain America – a star-spangled adonis with the added benefit of Loki’s centuries of sexual experience. Holy shit! He could probably transform himself into anyone she pleased. She felt herself melting just thinking about it.

“Well, I guess I should get going,” Jane mumbled, “Oh, but before I go, have you seen Loki?”

“No, ma’am,” Captain America’s voice replied authoritatively, “What’s he done now?” 

Loki’s breath was hot against Darcy’s ear and it made her weak in the knees. She was struggling desperately to keep it together.

“Thor lost track of him when the fire alarm went off. Tony suggested that I check with Darcy,” Jane replied.

Darcy swallowed thickly. She was a terrible liar. She started to panic. Jane was going to see right through her. She was going to fire her taser directly into Tony’s nuts the next time she saw him.

“Not recently…” She replied. It was technically the truth. She gave herself an invisible high-five.

“Thanks Darcy. I’ll see you later,” Jane smiled, turning towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and spun around, eyeing Loki suspiciously. 

“It almost sounds like the opening to a bad joke, but I just have to know: Why did Captain America pull the fire alarm?” Jane asked, examining him closely.

“I’m afraid that information’s classified, ma’am,” Captain America’s voice replied.

“My entire life is brimming with classified information,” she snapped, “Answer the question!”

Darcy winced internally. Loki and Jane were a frightening combination and this was escalating quickly. She braced herself. This had the potential to get very ugly.

“I can’t believe you’re making me say this,” Captain America’s voice said softly. “I was desperate to have Darcy all to myself. I had to break the rules to free my own heart. She is more beautiful to me than truth, justice or The American Way.” Loki squeezed Darcy tightly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, hiding an enormous shit-eating grin. 

Jane’s eyes softened and she let out a breathy sigh. She had the mind of a brilliant scientist but she was a romantic at heart. She stood gazing at them for a moment with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

Loki must have found his own cleverness terribly arousing because his hands had become extremely busy and Darcy could feel his growing hardness pressing into her back. She cleared her throat loudly and Jane snapped back to reality. 

“Well, thanks for stopping by, boss lady!” Darcy said with a smile. “We’ll talk later,” Jane replied with a wink, turning and exiting the apartment.

The moment the door closed, Loki & Darcy burst into peals of hysterical laughter. Loki spun her around and kissed her passionately having reassumed his own form. Darcy pulled away, to catch her breath. “So, is that really the reason you pulled the fire alarm, Loki?” She asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“I must admit that I do not hold truth, justice or The American Way in very high regard,” he replied warmly, “but you are very beautiful and I was desperate to have you to myself.”

She gazed deeply into his eyes with a sigh. 

“I can assume other forms as well,” he said seductively, “but first I would have you as I appear now.” He scooped her up into his arms, heading for her bedroom. “The only question that remains is, _how many of me would you like?”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait? I hope so... Dig in and enjoy! Thanks in advance for your kudos and comments. You nerds are alright. xo
> 
> You can also hit me up on tumblr.

Jane left Darcy’s apartment walking down the hallway with a spring in her step. She couldn’t have possibly been happier for her dear friend. It had been just under a year since she had broken things off with Ian and she hadn’t really done much dating since. Jane was so happy with Thor, and Darcy deserved something just as wonderful of her own.

Steve Rogers was a great catch – handsome, virtuous & well-mannered. He was Captain freaking America. Nothing at all like the losers and bad boys she usually lusted after… Jane shuddered, the thought unnerving her slightly. This did seem a little out-of-character for Darcy, although, Jane did recall hearing her comment on his “hotness” many, many times. Maybe said “hotness” was enough to trump his nobler attributes. She pressed the call button for the elevator and checked her phone while she waited impatiently.

The elevator chimed signalling its arrival and Jane stashed her phone in her purse. The doors parted, revealing one Tony Stark. “What’s up, Doc?” he drawled, leaning casually against the handrail. Jane rolled her eyes with a groan and boarded the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. 

“I just paid Darcy a visit,” Jane said with a sigh. 

“And? Come on! Don’t leave me hanging!” Tony pressed eagerly.

“She had no idea where Loki might be and seemed even more confused about why you suggested that she would know,” Jane replied sharply.

The elevator chimed signalling their arrival at the lobby and the doors snapped open.

“So, why _did_ you suggest that I ask Darcy about Loki?” Jane demanded as they stepped into the lobby. She turned towards Stark when he failed to reply, only to discover that _he was gone._

Back in her apartment, Darcy was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of sex with multiple Lokis.

While Loki’s offer was very generous, she couldn’t help feeling more than a little intimidated. Before they had been so rudely interrupted, Darcy had experienced the best sex of her life, involving a single, solitary Loki. More than one would doubtlessly be fun but could potentially land her in the hospital. She was a total bad-ass but she was still only a human bad-ass.

Loki carried her into her room and set her down on her bed gently, climbing in beside her. He rolled on to his side gracefully propping himself up on an elbow, watching her. 

“I await your response to my earlier question most eagerly,” he purred. She remained on her back staring at the ceiling and rolled her lower lip between her teeth with a frown. 

“Whatever is the matter?” Loki asked with a look of concern. He reached out, settling his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his own, stroking her gently with his thumb. Her eyes met his and she sighed. He was so damn pretty. 

“I’m totally conflicted,” she replied, “Your offer is intriguing but also a little overwhelming…” 

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and rolled her on top of him in one smooth motion. She landed with a gasp of surprise, her hair hanging over them forming a curtain of chestnut curls. 

“I seek only to please you, Darcy,” he whispered admiring her fondly.

She leaned down and kissed him with reckless abandon. He met her with equal enthusiasm, wrapping a hand behind her neck and drawing her close. She pulled away to catch her breath and he reached up and tugged her shirt over her head. She unclasped her bra tossing it carelessly over her shoulder. Darcy watched as he took in the sight of her exposed breasts. His eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth turned up into a filthy grin.

Without warning, he rolled her over again, grasping her breasts in his soft hands and drawing a pebbled nipple into his mouth ravenously. He alternated between sharp nips and playful flicks of his tongue. Darcy watched him with a smile, twisting a lock of his dark, soft hair around her finger. His talented mouth was sinfully delightful and made her entire body ripple with goosebumps. He ran his hands over her skin admiring his handiwork. 

“So responsive,” he said softly, his voice rich and smooth as velvet, “Gods, how I ache to bury myself inside of you, Darcy.” 

“So, what are you waiting for?” Darcy replied with a grin. In an instant, their remaining clothing vanished into thin air and he leaned over her closely, spreading her legs and stroked his hardened length along her silky lips. “Tick, tock,” Darcy sighed impatiently, tilting her hips towards him.

He kissed her rapaciously, sucking artfully on her tongue as he sheathed himself inside her with a smooth, deliberate thrust. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed into her again, roughly hitching her legs around his waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, moving inside of her with measured, penetrating strokes. He breathed in slowly, reverently. She smelled like coffee and cinnamon. It was utterly intoxicating and he sighed deeply in contentment.

Darcy melted into him, shuddering at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. Her shudder resonated exquisitely throughout Loki’s entire body setting him afire. He gripped her tightly, grinding his teeth and whispered harshly into her ear, “Does this please you, Darcy?”

It triggered another tremor from her, creating a snowball effect. Darcy moaned his name loudly, shivering beneath him in ecstasy. Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head and he nipped sharply over her pulse point with a growl. She tightened her legs around him pulling him in closer. He moved faster, demanding again, “Does this please you, Darcy? Tell me that I am all that you desire.” Darcy quivered in response and the feeling echoed beneath Loki’s skin. 

He kissed her deeply, running his hands along the sides of her body. Desperate for breath, she tugged his hair and he pulled away with a snarl. His eyes seared into her and he hissed at her, punctuating each word with a sharp snap of his hips, “Does this please you, Darcy?”

_It did. It really, really did._ She gazed deeply into his eyes and gasped out breathily, “Fuck yes, Loki! You feel so good. Please… Please, Loki, please.” He smiled widely, his entire body thrumming in acknowledgement of the words he had been waiting to hear. 

He seized her wrists, gathering them effortlessly between the long ivory fingers of one hand and pinned them above her head. She arched her body up towards him, moaning softly. He slipped his free hand between them, stroking her clit with his thumb while he drove into her mercilessly. 

The feeling of him above her, inside of her, consumed her absolutely. Her pulse raced, her lungs burned, her arousal throbbed within her demanding release. He tightened his grip around her wrists, removing his hand from between her legs and clasped her waist, digging his fingers into the soft curve of her hip possessively. 

She cried out shamelessly begging him for more as she surged towards an incandescent point of convergence. “Fuck, Darcy…” he gasped, grinding himself against her, nuzzling into her ear with a feral rumble. For a brief moment, there was nothingness, an absolute vacuum, as if she had become a singularity. There were no thoughts, no sounds, nothing at all. 

And then, suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door to her apartment. Darcy heard the sound of Loki’s rich voice whispering hot words of encouragement and her climax blossomed within her superbly. It was nothing short of spectacular. It propelled Loki over the edge unexpectedly and he erupted inside of her chanting a long string of profanity in a language that she didn’t recognize. 

There was more insistent knocking at her door. Loki lifted his head, turning towards the source of the noise. He looked back down at Darcy and with a small smile and a wink vanished into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, nerds! Dig in & enjoy! As always, thanks for your kudos and comments. xo
> 
> You can also hit me up on tumblr.

“Goddamned son of a fucking bitch!” Darcy howled, tearing at the sheets and kicking her feet angrily. She seethed with a white hot rage, unsure if she had ever been more furious in her entire life and equally unsure whether she was more incensed by the knocking at her front door or the God of Mischief’s little hit-and-run maneuver. 

She rose from the bed stiffly, yanking her robe from the hook on the back of her bedroom door and pulling it on with a feral snarl. She grabbed her glasses and taser from her bedside table and stalked towards the front door to her apartment muttering a string of curses under her breath.

The knocking came again as she reached for the knob. She threw the door open, raising her taser towards the person on the other side.

Back in the lobby, Jane surveyed the area trying to locate Tony. He seemed to have vanished without a trace. She shook her head with a scowl and headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Her breath suddenly caught in her chest and she stopped dead in her tracks at the majestic sight of Thor striding towards her. 

He had changed into his Asgardian battle attire in anticipation of an inevitable confrontation with Loki. His hair fell in a cascade of loose golden waves, his heavy red cape trailed behind him and Mjölnir hung from his wrist by its leather strap. He looked every part the God of Thunder and every inch of her body was suddenly electrified. 

As he approached, she noticed that his gaze was fixed on something behind her. He hadn’t even seen her. She turned with a frown, watching as Thor greeted Steve Rogers warmly. She approached them cautiously, eyeing Steve with a knowing grin. 

“Captain Rogers,” Thor boomed, “Might I have a moment of your time?”

“Of course,” Steve replied, “How can I help?”

“I seek the whereabouts of my brother,” Thor explained with a sigh, “He has been absent since the fire alarm and I suspect his involvement.”

Jane gazed at Steve smiling widely, the thought of him pulling the alarm to escape the meeting with Darcy was painfully romantic. 

“I haven’t seem him since the meeting, but I can certainly ask around,” Steve offered. 

Neither his expression or demeanour hinted at the fact that he had been the one to pull the alarm. Jane had no idea that Captain America was such an adept liar. It was kind of impressive but also kind of unsettling. His eyes met hers and caught her staring, she winked at him and he looked away uncomfortably, a light flush creeping up his neck. 

“You have my thanks,” Thor said, clasping Steve’s hand and shaking it firmly.

“Yeah,” Steve swallowed thickly, turning and walking away. 

Hmm… Jane thought to herself, maybe he feels bad about the fire alarm business after all. 

She cleared her throat loudly. Thor turned around and embraced her with a grin. She remained stiff in his arms, frowning sourly. 

“What is it, Jane?” Thor asked assessing her with concern, “Is it Lady Darcy?” 

“No, Thor!” Jane said curtly, “You walked right past me! You didn’t even see me!” 

Thor chuckled warmly, his powerful arms pulling her in tightly and he pressed her to his chest. 

“Forgive me, Jane,” Thor’s voice rumbled, “I was seeking Loki and he is much, much taller than you. Only my concern over the danger posed by his ceaseless scheming could eclipse your radiance from my view.”

Jane melted into him, acknowledging his apology with a soft hum. He was so funny and charming and... beefy… She wondered if they couldn’t suspend the hunt for Loki just long enough for a quick ride through the Gates of Valhalla. She leaned her head back smiling up at him saucily and he kissed her so hard that the lights in the lobby flickered overhead.

Jane drew back to catch her breath and Thor hovered above her smiling sadly. 

“I must find my brother,” he sighed. 

“I know,” Jane groaned, “but we don’t know for sure that he was responsible for the fire alarm. It could have been someone else..." Thor glanced at her skeptically. 

“Did you learn something during your visit with Lady Darcy?” he asked, raising a gilded brow.

Tony remained standing in the elevator and pressed the button to return to the previous floor. As the doors closed, he watched Doctor Foster enter the lobby without him. He regretted that he couldn’t see the expression on her face when she eventually realized that he had disappeared. He’d have Friday pull the footage later. 

As it stood, he wasn’t currently on speaking terms with Friday. She’d been no help at all identifying who pulled the fire alarm and wasn’t able to confirm Loki’s present location either. He would have to perform some analysis and recalibrations but that could wait until later. He had bigger fish to fry.

He rubbed his hands together gleefully. He was 99% sure that Loki and Darcy were together right now. He had hoped to spice things up by sending Doc Foster over to catch them in the act but they had somehow spoiled his fun. Now he needed to understand how they’d fooled her.

The elevator arrived on Darcy’s floor and he set off down the hallway towards her apartment. He rapped on the door sharply. There was no response. He waited a moment and pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. Nothing. Damn quality craftsmanship! If only he wasn’t so discerning. 

He removed his ear from the door and pounded more insistently. Still no answer. He raised his hand and knocked again. The door flew open violently and he stood gazing into the barrel of Darcy’s taser.

“Woah! Hold your fire, soldier!” he stammered, raising his hands in surrender. 

“We don’t want any!” Darcy ground out, narrowing her eyes at him menacingly. 

“Who’s we?” Tony quipped, peering behind her into the apartment suspiciously. 

“The royal ‘we’,” Darcy retorted, “and even if I had company it wouldn’t be any of your business, Grandpa!” 

“So, do you get to use the royal ‘we’ once you polish an insane space prince’s sceptre?” Tony snarked, arching a brow, “How’d he fool Doc Foster, Lewis? I’m just dying to know-“ 

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the mighty arm of Thor clapping him firmly on the back, knocking the wind right out of him. Thor stood beside him resplendent in full battle attire, smiling at Darcy widely. She watched him carefully, considering whether it was actually Thor or another of Loki’s spot-on impressions.

“Hey Thor!” Darcy greeted him with a wave, “Any luck finding Loki?”

Tony looked at Darcy, rolling his eyes dramatically. She wasn’t fooling him at all.

“He is resting in his chambers,” Thor replied soberly, “I have come to learn that he was not responsible for the fire alarm...” 

He gave her a knowing look and she felt completely unsure how to respond. Was this a disguised Loki, spinning a web of lies or was this actually Thor and Jane had told him about finding her with Captain America? She stared at him blankly and the three stood in awkward silence. Tony’s eyes flicked back and forth between Thor and Darcy, and his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Then who the hell was it?!” Tony demanded, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“Captain Rogers requires your assistance most urgently,” Thor replied, “Sergeant Barnes has ensnared his cybernetic hand in the toaster once again. I believe that this is how the alarm was triggered.”

Tony took a moment to weigh Thor’s story. No matter how much he was hoping for something salacious, this explanation rang true. He had disentangled the Bionic Commando from the toaster on more than one occasion. If Barnes was caught again, Tony needed to respond quickly before he lost his shit and started smashing things – expensive things. 

“Is he still in the common room kitchen?” Tony asked.

“No,” Thor replied flatly, “Captain Rogers has taken him to your lab.”

“Well, I guess that’s my cue,” Tony said, turning and running down the hall towards the elevators. The thought of Barnes going berserk in his lab, destroying everything in sight was almost more than he could bear.

Thor remained in Darcy’s doorway, staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I have sent Him on a fool’s errand,” Thor said, his gaze hardening, “but this is no revelation. You knew this already, did you not, Darcy?” He moved towards her, stepping into her apartment. Suddenly, she was spun around, the door closed behind her and she was pressed against it roughly as Thor’s imposing figure loomed above her. 

“I believe that I asked you a question,” he rumbled, “Do not test me, Darcy.” 

Darcy’s heart started racing. She knew it was wrong, but this was _so hot._ It was probably Loki, right? It wasn’t like she was cheating with her best friend’s beefcake boyfriend. She burned with a hot sense of shame as Thor’s massive body ground against her. 

“I tire of Jane,” Thor gasped out urgently, “Imaging you here with Captain Rogers drove me into a mad fit of jealousy. No mere mortal is deserving of you. I ache to tear off your robe and acquaint myself with every inch of your glorious form. I wish to feast upon you as if it were my name day, Darcy.

She clung to her resolve desperately, using every ounce of willpower to breathily call out, “Loki?”

“None other,” Thor’s voice replied, as he seized her lips in a searing kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two chapters that I'm posting today. Hope you enjoy! As always, thanks for your kudos and comments. You can also hit me up on tumblr. xo

Steve Rogers walked towards the elevators rubbing the back of his neck in confusion. He had caught Doctor Foster staring at him dreamily and then she had winked at him in full view of her boyfriend. He had hardly ever spoken to her beyond exchanging simple pleasantries in the elevator or standing in line in the cafeteria. Even that was rare. She hardly ever seemed to leave her lab. Clearly, he was missing something…

“Good afternoon, Captain Rogers,” Friday’s voice greeted as he entered the elevator, “Sergeant Barnes has requested your presence in the lab.”

“Thanks Friday!” Steve replied, “I’ll head right over.” 

The elevator rose towards the floor of the lab and the doors chimed signalling his arrival. He walked down the hallway and opened the doors finding Bucky sitting on a stool, scowling in the dark.

“You alright, Buck?” Steve asked cautiously.

“Yeah, my arm’s gone squirrelly so I’m waiting for Stark to give me a tune up and tryin’ not to touch anything in here. It all looks so expensive,” he said with a grin, “You mind keepin’ me company?”

Steve smiled widely and drew up a stool next to his oldest and dearest friend. Bucky’s arm emitted an awful rattling noise. Steve resisted the urge to wince, set a reassuring hand on Bucky’s knee and gave a soft squeeze. 

“So, what’ve you been up to?” Barnes asked.

“It was the weirdest thing,” Steve replied thoughtfully, “I ran into Thor in the lobby. He lost track of Loki and thinks he might have something to do with today’s fire alarm.”

“Doesn’t sound so weird to me,” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, well, while I was talking to him his girl was making goo-goo eyes at me,” Steve continued with a frown, “I caught her and she winked at me.”

“Ooh, maybe she’s sweet on you,” Bucky teased, “Can’t say I blame her…” He winked at Steve salaciously.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, moving his hand up along Bucky’s thigh, “Well, I might just have a few ideas about how we can kill some time…”

“Okay,” Bucky replied, “but no arm stuff, punk.”

 

Jane glanced up at Thor. He towered above her, waiting for an answer to his question. Had she learned something during her visit with Darcy? The answer was a definite “yes” but she felt unsure how to respond. She had to say something…

“Yes,” she answered flatly, “Loki didn’t pull the alarm.”

“And how did you come to discover this?” he asked eyeing her curiously.

Jane glanced around the room to see if anyone was within hearing range and motioned for him to come closer. He chuckled and bent down nestling his face into the crook of her neck. 

“It was Captain Rogers,” she whispered into his ear.

“Why ever would he do such a thing?” Thor gasped in quiet astonishment.

“He and Darcy are… together?” Jane replied.

“How wonderful!” he sighed, gathering her into his arms and kissing her passionately. 

He picked her up effortlessly and carried her towards the elevators, declaring “This calls for a celebration!!”

 

Tony shifted impatiently waiting for the elevator that he had boarded to arrive on the floor of his lab. It seemed to be taking forever. He pictured The Winter Soldier smashing his equipment and it made him break out in a sweat. His stomach roiled and he rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He reached out and jabbed his finger at the button for the floor to his lab repeatedly. 

It suddenly ground to a halt and a red emergency light illuminated overhead. 

“Friday,” Tony growled, “What’s the problem?” 

“Does this mean that we’re on speaking terms again, sir?” she asked. 

“Get this elevator moving and we’ll talk,” he snapped.

“Right away, sir,” she replied. The system rebooted and the elevator resumed its ascent.

“Friday, is there anyone in my lab?” he asked with trepidation. 

“Yes, sir,” she responded as the doors to the elevator opened, “Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.”

Her response sent Tony tearing down the hallway at full throttle. He burst through the doors of his lab bracing for armageddon and instead came face-to-face with Brokeback Mountain: super soldier edition. He stood speechless. Love is love and it was certainly a thing of beauty.

"Hey Stark," Sergeant Barnes greeted brightly from behind a bent over Captain America, “My arm’s actin’ up. Can you come back and take a look in like fifteen minutes or so?”

“Ooh, better make it thirty,” Steve chuckled.

“Okay, fellas,” Tony drawled, “Just have Friday page me when you’re... at ease...”

He turned and headed back down the hallway and into a waiting elevator.

“Friday,” Tony seethed, “You’re getting such a recalibration…”

 

“Woah! Wait a second,” Darcy gasped placing her hands against Thor’s breastplate and attempting to push him away. 

Loki stood solidly in place, shimmering as he returned to his own form clad in his open black shirt and charcoal pants ensemble. He leaned an arm against the door, hovering above her and twisted one of her dark curls around his finger, looking down at her expectantly.

“Vanishing on me like that was a real dick move, Loki!” she spat, poking him in the chest to illustrate her point. 

“We were interrupted, Darcy,” he replied, rolling his eyes dramatically and letting out a disappointed sigh.

She angrily readjusted her robe, with a huff. “Yeah, well, it’s still not cool to leave a girl hanging,” she retorted.

Loki took in a long, slow breath as his patience approached its end. “I was absent for fewer than 10 minutes,” he ground out as the lock of Darcy’s hair tightened around his finger, “And now I have returned.”

“That’s not how you apologize,” Darcy snarled, grabbing his wrist and squeezing firmly, “Let go of my hair. You’re hurting me, Loki.”

He winced, recoiling from her as if she had slapped him across his pretty face. He didn’t get far. Darcy clasped his wrist securely. His eyes flicked to her small hand wrapped around him and he stared sadly.

“You wound me,” he said softly, “I truly did not wish to be parted from you nor would I ever endeavour to hurt you. I forget myself. You are mortal. I must exercise greater care.”

“Seriously?” she asked, releasing his wrist with a scowl, “What does my mortality have to do with your little disappearing act?!”

Loki pressed his palms against the door, looming above her menacingly. She raged with fiery radiance and he was unsure whether he had ever seen anything as beautiful in this or any other realm. He ached to touch her, to kiss her, to take her back to bed and creatively test her limits.

“Have you forgotten how efficiently I dispatched both Doctor Foster and Stark from your threshold?” he asked with a sneer, “Or perhaps you are merely disappointed that it was not actually Thor pressing you against this door. You appeared very eager to be kissed by those lips. Do I disappoint?”

“Thor’s not my type, Loki. You don’t fool me. I knew it was you,” Darcy snapped.

Loki raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Okay,” she offered, “I was like ninety-four percent sure that it was you…”

He sighed, shaking her head at her incredulously. 

“Does Doctor Foster know of this? Perhaps I should bring the matter to her attention,” Loki replied playfully tugging at the belt of her robe.

“Don’t try to turn this around on me, Loki! Your fire alarm stunt is the entire reason for this mess,” Darcy fired back.

“I believed it to be a mutually satisfying arrangement,” Loki purred, pressing his body against her firmly, “There is no need to pretend that you are not enjoying this, Darcy. I have been fortunate enough to see inside your mind and I most ardently admire your affinity for mischief.”

“I’m not going to get an apology, am I?” Darcy asked breathily, as he bent down allowing her to loop her arms around the back of his neck.

"Sorry?,” he replied, shrugging weakly, “I will not lie to you. I am not the slightest bit remorseful.”

“Yeah, I seem to remember you texting me about that earlier,” Darcy said with a grin, “What was it? Oh right, _Bad Ass Motherfucker Loki does what he wants._ Well, that shapeshifting trick is unbelievably bad ass. So, what does Loki want to do now?”

His verdant green eyes sparkled and his lips turned up into a sinful grin. Darcy pulled him down towards her eagerly and brought his lips crashing down against her own. He tasted delicious and she couldn’t get enough. Things grew hazy and swirly for a moment and she was suddenly pinned beneath him on her bed and all of their clothes had vanished. He really was full of surprises – crazy, sexy, hilarious surprises. 

Loki sucked on her tongue gently and his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb, palmed her right breast rolling her nipple between his fingers roughly, stroked the inside of her left ankle teasingly, pulled The soft peak of her left breast between his soft lips and nipped at it sharply and placed a hot warm kiss on the inside of her right thigh just above her knee. Wait, that was too many hands and mouths and tongues… 

She pulled away gasping for breath and her eyes darted around the room. In addition to the Loki above her, there was a Loki to her left with his mouth at her breast, a third at the end of the bed kissing the inside of her thigh and a fourth sitting in a chair in the corner of the room observing the erotic spectacle. 

“Darcy,” the Loki above her whispered out, snapping his fingers and freezing the duplicates in place, “If at any time you wish for this to stop, you need only say the word. I can offer you an enchantment. It would redirect any injury you might incur to my body instead. I am more durable and recover from injury rapidly. Do you accept?”

“Hell, yeah!" she replied, grinding against him suggestively. She felt like a kid on Christmas Eve.

“This pleases me greatly,” he rumbled warmly, “I give you my word that you shall not regret this.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack of the clones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of two chapter updates I am posting today. It sure was fun to write... Hope ya like it! xo

He gave her a long slow kiss before moving his mouth to her collarbone. His lips sparkled with magic and it made her body tingle. He sucked her skin between his lips, creating a sharp spot of searing pain. This was going to leave a mark. He was enchanting her with a magical hickey. She ran her fingers through his hair in encouragement, laughing softly. 

He leaned back to admire his work and glanced at her curiously, “It is done. Have I missed something amusing? I do so enjoy the sound of your laughter.”

“Laughing time is over,” Darcy said, raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

Loki snapped his fingers and they were instantly repositioned. She kneeled at the edge of the bed facing the centre of the mattress. Loki stood behind her and she leaned back against his beautifully chiseled torso. A second Loki lay sprawled flat on his back in the centre of the mattress facing the ceiling, the top of his head pointed towards her knees. He gazed up at her licking his lips hungrily.

It made her shiver and the Loki behind her ran his hands along her arms reassuringly and pressed a hot wet kiss against the back of her neck. A third Loki stood opposite the bed holding up a full length mirror and the fourth Loki sat in his chair watching.

Darcy stared into the eyes of the Loki behind her through the mirror being held before them. He breathed against the back of her neck and moved a large hand over her breasts, fondling them sensually. He dipped down slightly and drove himself up inside of her with a solid thrust, bouncing her up off the mattress. 

She watched the reflection of him driving into her and moaned his name out breathily, running her hands along his arms and grasping his wrists. The Loki behind her moved his free hand between her thighs and spread her folds open exposing her. The Loki at the opposite end of the bed gasped tightening his grip on the mirror and the Loki sitting in the chair licked the palm of his hand and began to languidly stroke himself off. 

The Loki lying on the mattress suddenly rolled over on to his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. He grasped her hips in his powerful hands and pressed his face flush against against her wet heat. She squealed out in delight as the Loki behind her thrust into her and the Loki in front of her unleashed his clever silvertongue upon her. 

The Loki behind her pawed at her breasts possessively, biting into her shoulder with a growl. She arched back against him calling out his name and gently stroked the inside of his wrist with her thumb. The Loki on the mattress feasted upon her, inscribing her with a creative and detailed litany of sin. She released the wrist below her waist and tangled her fingers into his dark locks tugging roughly. The sounds of harsh breathing, dewy flesh slapping together, soft moaning and juicy suckling filled the room in an opus of delightful obscenity. 

The Loki behind her moved his hand from between her thighs and brought it up to her lips, pressing his thumb into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked eagerly watching her wanton reflection with a warm hum. He removed his digit from her mouth eliciting a wet pop and slipped the hand between them, sliding his thumb into her ass boldly. 

She instinctually tried to squirm away, but Loki’s strong hands held her firmly in place. The added sensation made her see stars and she cried out a string out nonsensical profanity. The Loki behind her removed his hand from her breast, grasping her shoulder and pulling her closer. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, stroking the mark he had left on her collarbone as he drove himself inside her deeply. 

“Gods, Darcy,” he whispered into her ear harshly, “You are perfection. Simply picture what you wish for next and I will make it so.”

Darcy closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts and heard the sharp snap of his fingers. Her lids blinked open and she took in the new configuration of the figures in the room. She was spread out above a Loki who thrust up into her with solid snaps of his hips. The full length mirror hung before her on the wall at the head of the bed. In its reflection, she saw another Loki kneeling behind her with a filthy grin. She could feel two of his long fingers pressing smoothly inside of her ass. A third Loki stood beside the bed facing the centre of the mattress. He was painfully erect, a drop of precum glistening at the tip of his rigid member. His eyes burned into her as he ran his hands through her long chestnut curls. The fourth Loki had moved his chair to a closer corner of the room and continued to slowly pleasure himself.

The Loki behind her lowered himself on to his stomach and removed his fingers from inside of her. He set a broad hand on each of her cheeks and spread them gently, pressing his lips against her and delving into her ass with his hot agile tongue. 

“Oh, fuck yes-“ she cried out sharply as the Loki standing beside the bed grasped her hair roughly, sliding himself into her mouth. She moaned around his throbbing length and he drove it inside her deeper tugging on her hair forcefully. The Loki below her hooked his arms up over her shoulders, arched up towards her and bit at her breasts ravenously. She shuddered violently and the Loki behind her hummed out an approval that echoed through her entire body. He drew himself back up on his knees and set a hand upon her hip, digging his fingers into her firmly. 

“You are about to be brimming with mischief,” he purred, rubbing himself and her entrance with a tingly oil. 

The other Lokis continued to piston into her as the Loki behind her wrapped his arm across her shoulders and drove himself into her whispering out smouldering words of encouragement. She felt completely overwhelmed by the sensation of fullness as he pressed himself inside every part of her. Her ears filled with the sounds of her rushing heartbeat and she relaxed into him, allowing him to take over completely.

The Loki standing beside her drew back to let her to catch her breath and gazed down at her darkly watching the twin Lokis thrust inside of her in artful synchronicity. 

“You look so beautiful taking it like this,” he said softly, “Does this please you, Darcy?” 

She ran her tongue along his hot length humming out a reply. He gripped her hair tilting her head so that her gaze met his own. 

“So responsive…” he purred.  
“And tight…” came the voice from behind her.  
“And wet…” whispered the Loki below her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her entire body throbbed as she approached the verge of oblivion. The Loki standing beside her shifted his body and turned her head to face her reflection as he continued to slide himself between her plush lips. The eyes of the Loki behind her seared into her through the mirror, his breathing was becoming ragged against the outer shell of her ear.  
“Are you ready to come apart for me, Darcy?” he whispered harshly as the three Lokis thrust inside of her harder and faster. Her lungs burned as they knocked the breath out of her with each forceful stroke. The wet slapping sounds of them pounding into her reverberated against the walls of the room. The Loki sitting in the corner suddenly rose to his feet, approaching the bed as he stroked himself urgently. 

“Oh, you wretched little harlot,” he gasped out glazing her chest and face with the warm streams of his release.

It made her feel dirty and used. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror as she hovered over the edge of the precipice. It was a tableau of absolute debauchery and she fucking loved it. The spent Loki had returned to his chair in the corner and sat watching intently. The Loki beside her pulled on her hair forcing himself into her mouth deeply. The Loki below her bounced her in his lap nibbling and licking at her collarbone with a growl. The Loki behind her tightened his grip around her throat pounding into her ass savagely, whispering to her in a language that she didn’t understand. 

A galaxy of stars burst behind her eyelids as she climaxed meteorically. Her body spasmed violently and resounded with a series of shudders. The Lokis surrounding her let out of chorus of moaned curses as they erupted inside of her. She focused on swallowing the hot rush of the Loki standing beside her and her body was wracked with another series of harsh tremors as she orgasmed again exquisitely. 

The Loki standing beside her leaned down and kissed her sensuously, running his hands through her hair with soothing strokes. The Lokis inside of her slowed their movements holding her tightly and pressed soft kisses against her skin as she rode out her release.

The Loki behind her snapped his fingers and he reappeared spooning her beneath a crisp clean set of sheets. They seemed to somehow be freshly showered and an assortment of candles around the room flickered warmly. Darcy nestled into him with a satisfied grin. 

“Ooh, easy, Darcy,” he groaned out softly, “You were wise to accept the enchantment. I am truly a force to be reckoned with…”

“Uh huh,” she hummed overtaken by sheer exhaustion. 

He pressed a soft kiss against the back of her shoulder and closed his eyes trying to commit the moment to memory. He had never felt so delightfully sore and warm and happy… He let out a soft sigh and the pair drifted off together into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gig is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the end of this tale. Enjoy this update! 
> 
> It's lacking in smut, so if you're looking for something filthy involving Loki & Darcy, check out chapter 19 of my other work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5820832/chapters/13988129  
> Loki's story arc begins in chapter 16.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for your support via kudos and comments. As a new author, it means a lot. 
> 
> You can also hit me up on tumblr. xo

“Shit, shit, shit!” Jane cried out, jumping out of bed and grabbing for her clothes, “Ugh. Why did you let me fall asleep?” 

Thor watched her from his bed, as she hastily dressed herself and stretched his arms above his head with a lazy yawn.

“You appeared to be in need of rest following our celebration,” Thor replied with a smug grin, “As I recall, there was much merriment.”

“Yes,” Jane replied breathily, “but I’ve got so much work waiting at the lab and with Darcy otherwise occupied with Captain Rogers-“

“Must you go? Truly?” Thor asked, gazing at her with disappointment, “Perhaps if you were to return to bed, we could devise a physics experiment all our own.”

Jane smiled at him fondly, pulling her sweater over her head.

“I’m sorry, Thor,” she sighed, “Duty calls. You understand?”

“I do,” he replied solemnly, rising to his feet, “I must yet locate my brother. He remains my responsibility alone. Gods know what mischief he is planning.”

Jane watched intently as he changed back into his armour. He certainly wasn’t making it easy for her to leave. _Science, science, science… Gotta think about science…_

She grabbed her purse and tied her hair back neatly, taking a quick moment to look herself over in the bathroom mirror. Thor approached from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist and looked into her eyes through the reflection. 

“A veritable goddess,” he said softly, pulling her close. 

“Science,” she replied aloud, “It’s time for science.” 

She took in a deep breath and turned on her heel towards the door. He followed after her chuckling quietly. They headed down the hallway together and into a waiting elevator. She pressed the button for the floor to her lab, and he turned towards her pressing his hands against the wall, bracketing her between his powerful arms. She looked up at him as he moved closer still and began kissing her passionately. 

The doors to the elevator snapped open and Tony Stark boarded with a groan.

“Oh God, not again! Well, at least you’re dressed,” Tony drawled. “Although…” he added leering at Jane suggestively. 

Thor turned on Tony narrowing his eyes menacingly. Jane grabbed his arm to prevent him from advancing. 

“He’s harmless,” Jane said, giving a gentle squeeze. Tony smiled at her with a strange combination of legitimate and sarcastic appreciation.

“So, who’d you walk in on?” Jane asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Cap,” Tony replied with a laugh.

“Oh, I imagine he and Darcy make a handsome couple,” Thor grinned.

Tony furrowed his brows in confusion.

“He was with Darcy, right?” Jane asked sharply.

Tony remained silent, his eyes darting around the elevator as he tried to figure out why Jane thought he might be with Darcy.

“Well?” she snapped.

Tony silently shook his head peering at her curiously.

“What makes you think that he’d be with Darcy?” Tony asked cocking his head.

“I caught them together earlier in her apartment,” Jane began to explain, “He told me that he pulled the fire alarm…”

She and Tony exchanged a shared look of realization. _Loki..._

“Pardon my intrusion, sir,” Friday’s voice rang out breaking the silence, “Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are requesting your assistance in the lab.”

Jane’s eyes widened as she realized just who Tony had walked in on earlier that day.

"Thanks Friday," Tony replied giving Jane a knowing smile. “Is this your stop?” he asked motioning to the open doors.

“No,” Jane sighed, “We’ll be heading over to Darcy’s…”

The doors closed and the elevator began its ascent.

 

Bucky paced the floor of the lab, running his right hand through his hair in irritation. Steve had been a great distraction but Bucky had gotten a bit carried away and the situation with his arm had deteriorated drastically. The rattling noise was now accompanied by a shrill grinding that was like nails on a blackboard. It was making him crazy.

“Buck,” Steve called out softly, “Sit down and relax. Stark’s on his way.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say,” Bucky growled, “This noise is drivin’ me outta my mind. What the fuck is keepin’ him, anyway?”

Steve watched Bucky with a growing sense of dread. He wasn’t sure what he could do or say that wouldn’t just make him angrier. When he got like this, things could go from bad to worse in a split second. Bucky windmilled his arm in an effort to recalibrate and it emitted a shower of sparks with a sickening crunch. He stumbled backwards, bracing himself up against a table with a groan.

“Christ, Bucky!” Steve gasped, “Are you okay? Stop doin’ that!”

Bucky turned on him, snarling and short of breath as a trash can behind him began to smoulder. He took a step towards Steve and the bin erupted into flames with a roaring hiss.

 

Darcy’s bright blue eyes snapped open. Someone was pounding on the door to her apartment again. 

“Darcy, darling,” Loki purred, “I believe that we have another visitor.”

She groaned loudly, too tired to move. He rolled over wrapping an arm around her and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

“They will most assuredly be leaving in a moment,” he suggested, whispering against her skin, “Stay here with me.”

The pounding on the door continued. Darcy stood up with a grimace, slipping on her robe groggily and shuffling towards the door in a daze. The moment it was opened, Jane came barging in.

“Hey, Jane,” Darcy greeted, watching as she searched the apartment, “Come on in!”

“Where is he?” Jane growled.

Darcy stood flummoxed and unsure how to respond. Jane turned to look at her and her jaw dropped open as she took in Darcy’s thoroughly debauched appearance.

“Good God, Darcy!” Jane gasped, “You look like hell! What happened? Wait, I don’t even want to know.”

Thor stepped towards Darcy, placing his hand on her arm, “Where is Loki? If he has harmed you in any way-“

“Oh, enough!” Loki drawled strolling into the room casually, “I’ll concede that she is unlikely to ever be quite the same again but she has not suffered at my hand.”

Darcy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He wasn’t modest but he wasn’t wrong either – and he also wasn’t wearing any clothes. Her eyes drifted up and down the length of his body. He really was beautiful and she was totally staring.

Jane was also staring. Her mouth hung open, her eyes fixed on his impressive length. She glanced at Darcy and back at Loki several times before Thor loudly cleared his throat, rousing the women from their reverie.

“Could you conjure some suitable attire, Loki?” he asked flatly.

“Do not pretend that you are not impressed,” Loki retorted with a smirk. He shimmered briefly as a pair of obscenely tight leather pants appeared over his legs. He noticed Darcy’s hungry gaze and winked at her salaciously. Her pulse raced and she tugged at the neck of her robe, attempting to loosen it. 

“My thanks,” Thor replied, “Now do you care to explain what has transpired today?”

“Certainly,” Loki purred, leering at Darcy, “How much detail would you prefer?”

“You can skip the x-rated portion,” Jane said with a groan.

Loki hopped up on Darcy’s kitchen counter, plucked an apple, an orange and a banana from her fruit bowl and began to juggle. He tossed the fruit into the air effortlessly as he considered what he was going to say. It had been a highly amusing day. He had created chaos by pulling the fire alarm and confusion with his impersonations but the highlight of his day had been seducing Darcy. She was so much better than everything he had ever wanted. He took in a deep breath and against every instinct, the liesmith decided to tell the truth.

“Perhaps I engaged in some mischief and created a little chaos but it did not result in any injury or property damage,” he said with a smile, “There is only one other detail I might present in my defence. I may not be known for my truthfulness but I must admit in earnest that I am falling in love with Darcy Lewis.”

Jane and Darcy sighed breathily in unison and Thor’s face split into a wide smile as he approached Loki and embraced him in his mighty arms. The fruit that Loki had been juggling tumbled to the floor.

“Brother, this is wonderful news!” Thor rumbled, as Loki attempted to squirm out of his grasp.

“Unhand me at once,” he spat out, “I will destroy you!”

Thor relented, turning his attentions towards Darcy. “Please tell me that you share these feelings,” he implored, his eyes brimming with hope. Loki watched from atop the counter, awaiting her response with bated breath. Jane looked just the tiniest bit nauseous.

"Hell yeah!" Darcy replied with a grin.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm ringing out. Jane looked up towards the sound of the alarm remembering that Tony was going to see Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers in his lab. The three most likely accidental arsonists in the tower were all in one place together.

“It’s Tony’s lab!” Jane shouted at Loki above the sound of the alarm.

He looked at her, let out a long sigh of resignation and vanished into thin air.

 

Tony exited the elevator on the floor of his lab as the fire alarm began to ring. His nostrils filled with the smell of smoke and it appeared to be coming from the direction of his lab. He sprinted down the hallway, bursting through the doors. 

Steve had Bucky pinned to the floor. Bucky’s arm sparked and he growled ferociously. Smoky tendrils hung heavily in the air and a large area at the back of the room was singed and sooty.

Tony shivered, realizing that the lab was freezing cold. The walls were coated thickly in ice and sparkled brightly, the ground was covered in a plush blanket of snow and a dusting of white flakes fell lazily from the ceiling. 

His attention was suddenly captured by the smell of gasoline and the whirr of a running chainsaw. He pivoted and discovered Loki putting the finishing touches on a massive ice sculpture of himself in full Asgardian regalia. He took a step backwards to admire his work. 

“What’s going on here?” Tony demanded.

“I can’t believe that I am saying this,” Loki replied with an uneasy smile, “but I am quite certain that I just saved the day.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki's party and he'll cry if he wants to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, friends! I had a marathon migraine this week and wanted to finish this before posting another update. There's another chapter of this in the can but I'm not satisfied with it yet. Hopefully, it won't take much longer for me to work out the kinks. I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading, commenting and hitting the kudos button. You can also hit me up on tumblr for extra credit. xo

“I believe that I have already stated my position on this matter,” Loki pouted. “I am not going.”

He sat scowling in a dark corner of his apartment with his arms firmly folded across his chest. 

“Come now, brother,” Thor cajoled warmly. “This celebration is being held in your honour, to thank you for extinguishing the fire in Tony Stark’s lab. It is your very princely duty to attend.”

Loki sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

“I have a reputation to consider,” Loki sniffed. “I am no hero. Gods, this is so humiliating…”

Thor shifted uneasily, biting the inside of his mouth to resist laughing. Loki had always had a flair for the dramatic. Leave it to him to abscond from his own party. Thor had hoped that Loki’s feelings for Darcy might inspire him to turn over a new leaf and start using his many talents in the service of others, but he was quickly beginning to lose heart. 

“And have you discussed this with Lady Darcy?” Thor asked quirking a gilded brow. “As I recall, she loves nothing more than a good party. Surely, she was disappointed to hear that you do not plan to attend.”

“I fail to see how that is any of your concern,” Loki sneered. “She is quite welcome to go in my absence.”

“Oh, how generous of you! That would not be awkward for her in the least,” Thor remarked sarcastically.

“What won’t be awkward for who?” Darcy’s voice broke in as she stepped into his apartment from the hallway. “Why is it so dark in here?” she asked looking around the room in bewilderment.

“Loki is brooding,” Thor replied soberly. “Perhaps you can help him to see sense. My efforts have failed yet again. I bid you both farewell.”

“Okay, see you at the party!” Darcy waved as he exited the apartment, shaking his head in disappointment. 

She stood in front of Loki's chair and slowly turned around in a circle, showing off her sparkly blue dress.

“So, what do you think?” she asked him with a smile. He rose from his chair with a sigh and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

“You look radiant,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. “Although, I do believe that I would much prefer the appearance of this dress were it crumpled in a heap on my floor. Whatever are you wearing beneath it, I wonder?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she teased. “We gotta get going. You don’t want to be late for your own party.”

He drew her nearer, resting his chin on the top of her head and breathed her in deeply. She was utterly intoxicating.

“This party is going to be truly terrible,” Loki sighed, his voice dripping with revulsion. “Thor will be strutting about beaming with pride at his great victory, having finally brought the infamous Loki of Asgard to heel. And not a single one of the idiotic heroes in this tower would dare to miss their chance to see me defeated and… _behaving_. The food will be bland. The drinks will be weak. I shall be forced to make _small talk_.”

Darcy responded by holding up a small silver box wrapped with a gauzy purple ribbon.

“You’re probably right about the food and the drinks and the small talk,” she conceded, “but you’re giving Thor way too much credit here.”

“An offering for your God? This pleases me.” Loki grinned, attempting to snatch the gift from her grasp. 

She pulled it away at the last second, taking a step backwards and placed her hands against the front of his chest. She steered him back towards his chair and he sat down watching her intently. She hovered above him, hooking her index finger beneath his chin and tilting his face up towards her own.

“This isn’t a celebration of your defeat, Loki. It’s a celebration of how awesome you are for doing something cool. I knew you were going to be a bitch about this, so I picked you up a little party favour. A little something to help you to _behave_...”

She took a seat on his left knee and his gaze moved to her ample cleavage. His eyes flicked back and forth between her chest and the gift box as he appeared to struggle internally over which gift he wanted to unwrap first. Darcy waved the silver package in front of his eyes attempting to rouse him from his trance. 

His eyes settled on the box and he seized it, untying the ribbon eagerly. It contained a small black remote control. He grasped it between two elegant fingers and held it up for inspection, tossing the wrappings to the floor carelessly. He settled an arm around Darcy’s waist and gave a playful squeeze.

“Now how exactly will this help me to behave?” he mused. “I suppose that there is only one way to be certain.” He pressed a button on the remote and felt a soft vibration against his thigh. It was coming from inside Darcy’s panties. She bit into her lower lip with a sigh grinding down against his leg. 

“Oh, you _really_ shouldn’t have…” he teased, poring over the buttons on the remote with great interest. They were labelled On/Off, +, -, Burst  & Panic. He somehow resisted the urge to press the Panic button and hit Burst. She threw her head back, moaning his name. 

He silenced her by covering her lips with his own, and slipped his tongue into her mouth as he repeatedly pressed the button to increase intensity on the remote. She twined her arms around the back of his neck and threw a leg over his hip. He set his hands at her waist, shifting her into his lap. She straddled him, tightening her grip around her neck and deepened their kiss with a muffled moan. The buzzing resonated against Loki delightfully and he shivered as she sucked lightly on his tongue and rolled her hips against him. 

As she continued to move above him, her breathing became shallow and the muscles in her thighs tightened around him. She suddenly pulled back from him with a scowl, lingering at the edge of oblivion as the vibrations ceased abruptly. She desperately reached for the remote but he held it just beyond her grasp.

“Ooh, I think you must have broken it,” he teased. She answered with a growl, standing up and attempting to pry it out of his vice like grip. It was an exercise in futility. Loki watched her, shaking his head with a laugh.

“You do realize that gifting this to me was your first mistake?” he asked, rising to his feet gracefully. He shimmered briefly and his clothing transformed into a perfectly-tailored suit. Unimpressed with her response to his outfit, he pressed the Burst button once more. She reached out pulling him towards her with a gasp. 

“Ahh, there’s the reaction I was seeking,” he sighed, gazing at her fondly. “Truly, I have never received such a thoughtful gift. Thank you, Darcy!”

“You’re welcome,” she replied, looking up at him with a smile. “I’ll probably regret saying this but I like you, Loki. Just like this. Even when you’re being a turd and especially when you’re misbehaving.”

Loki felt an exquisite painful tightening inside his chest and swallowed thickly. 

“The feeling is certainly mutual. On that note, I am meant to be misbehaving at a party. Care to join me?” he asked, cocking a brow.

Her smile widened and she nodded in agreement. He enveloped her in his embrace and for a brief moment everything was green and swirly. Darcy closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath, burying her face into his chest. She suddenly heard the sound of music and the murmur of voices as they teleported into the party.

“Darcy!” Jane’s voice greeted. “It’s about time. I was starting to give up on you.” Jane’s small hand grasped her by the wrist and dragged her towards the bar. Darcy stumbled, trying to keep up and glanced back at Loki with a sigh. Loki rolled his eyes, running his fingers over the remote control stashed in his pocket as he watched the women move across the room. 

He startled as the mighty arm of Thor roughly clapped against his back in salutation and he accidentally pressed the remote’s On button.

“Brother,” Thor boomed, “How it delights me to see this change of heart! Share a drink with me. Our Father sent a cask of Asgardian ale in recognition of your triumph.” He grasped the handles of two pewter steins in one of his large hands and raised them in an offering. 

Loki absently accepted the beverage as he watched Darcy across the room and fumbled with the remote in his pocket. 

Jane and Darcy had just arrived at the bar when the vibrations started. Darcy grabbed the edge of the counter squeezing so hard her fingers turned white. 

“So, Loki,” Jane drawled, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Huh?” Darcy sputtered. “Oh right, yeah, Loki,” she continued distractedly. “I’m sure it must seem nuts but-“

“Uh, after what I saw, I totally get it,” Jane interrupted sliding two tequila shots across the bar towards Darcy before throwing back one of her own. “Not to mention the shapeshifting,” she continued, biting into a wedge of lime. “Please tell me he’s spangled your stars.” 

Darcy picked up a shot from the countertop and turned to find Loki watching her from across the room. She raised her glass with a smile and he tipped his stein towards her with a wink and pressed the Burst button on the remote. 

“Oh, fuck, yes!” she gasped out before downing her shot.

“See? I knew it!” Jane declared, taking another shot victoriously. “Thor owes me twenty bucks. God, the things I would do to him if he could shift shape… shapeshift? I can’t believe that I’m saying this but you are one lucky bitch. Come on, you’ve got another shot waiting. Keep up!”

Thor glanced over at Loki and found him gazing at Darcy with a dreamy smile on his face.

“I cannot recall a time when I have ever seen you so happy,” Thor observed, “She has truly bewitched you.”

“She has indeed,” Loki sighed, continuing to watch her keenly. He thought about the remote in his pocket and the pleasurable sensations that he was sending to her from across the room. It wasn’t anything that he couldn’t do himself using his magic but this seemed so much more intimate. 

She had offered him this power voluntarily. She was only able to do so because she trusted him. She had planned this beforehand, making efforts to procure this item because she wanted him to do filthy things to her in public. She wanted it to be a secret shared between conspirators in a room filled with their friends and colleagues. She wanted him to get her off.

Darcy turned back towards the bar, pressing her thighs together, every inch of her body sparked with arousal in time with the vibrations between her legs. She could feel Loki’s eyes searing into her from across the room. She could picture his long fingers caressing the remote in his pocket and wondered if it made him hard, if he was throbbing the same way she was throbbing as her fingers dug into the edge of the counter. She reached out and tossed back the remaining shot, grimacing as the buzzing in her panties swiftly terminated, leaving her desperate for more. Loki had pressed the Off button on the remote. 

“Let’s dance!” Jane declared, dragging Darcy towards the crowded dance floor. 

“Loki, I asked you a question,” Thor’s voice rumbled, derailing his brother’s indecent train of thought.

“Sorry,” Loki chuckled, motioning towards Darcy with his ale, “Bewitched. Remember?”

“What manner of enchantment did this sorceress weave to convince you to attend this party? Did she threaten to set upon you with her taser? It is small but surprisingly powerful,” Thor asked playfully. Clearly, the ale was setting in.

“It was not her taser… not exactly…” Loki laughed, stroking his fingers against the remote in his pocket.

He took a long sip of his ale and realized that this might be the longest that he had ever spent with Thor without wanting to throttle him within an inch of his life. It was kind of heartwarming and kind of sickening at the same time. 

“These Midgardian women are utterly depraved, I fear. She truly accepts me as I am. Can you imagine?” Loki whispered urgently.

Thor laughed heartily, embracing Loki with drunken abandon. Loki turned and kissed him on the cheek and the two men dissolved into a fit of intoxicated giggles.

"Come, let us get another round. I fear that you are not yet sufficiently inebriated for dancing,” Thor declared, directing Loki towards the back of the bar. 

As they moved across the room, Loki spotted Darcy on the dance floor, laughing and moving along with the music. She glanced over, shooting him a dirty look. He responded with a wry smile as he activated the remote in his pocket and lowered the intensity, deciding to let her simmer. Her gaze softened and she blew him a kiss. Gods, she was beautiful he thought with a sigh.

Jane turned her head, spotting Thor and Loki heading to the bar for more ale and her jaw set in determination. Not one to be outdone, she flagged down a waitress and ordered two more rounds of shots. They arrived quickly, carried over on a serving tray by none other than Tony Stark.

“Hey Tony!” Jane called out above the music. “I like you so much better when you come bearing booze!”

"Great party, Grandpa!" Darcy added.

“Yeah, I’ve got a gift,” he replied with a smile. “Have a few shots and tell me how you got Loki to come.”

“Uhh, it was really just a matter of friction,” Darcy sassed. “Wouldn’t you rather hear how he got me to come? Here’s a hint, there were duplicates.”

“Holy moly!” Jane gasped with a chuckle. 

Tony rolled his eyes, offering up the drinks with a flourish.

The three grabbed shots from the tray, throwing them back and repeating the process until none remained. They gasped and grimaced for a moment, as Tony handed off the tray to a waiting attendant. 

As Thor & Loki approached the bar, they discovered Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes hovering over the barrel of ale. Bucky wrenched the golden tap attached to the top of the cask with his bionic arm. 

“Careful, Buck!” Steve cautioned. “Thor’ll be awful salty if you break that. Why don’t I go and track him down?”

“So, this is really gonna get us drunk?” Bucky asked, pulling at a different angle. “If the answer’s yes, I’m fixing to smash this thing open.”

“You will do no such thing,” Loki commanded. “Stop that at once!”

The two men looked up at Loki and Thor sheepishly. The brothers glanced at each other and burst into another fit of drunken laughter.

“Oh Gods, their expressions were priceless!” Thor gasped.

“Did you see him tugging at the tap? It’s Asgardian! However could he hope for that to work?!” Loki wheezed.

“Wow,” Bucky marvelled, “You weren’t kidding about this stuff, punk. These guys are loaded!”

“Any chance you could pour us each a pint, fellas?” Steve asked.

“How could I possibly resist the opportunity to corrupt the virtuous Captain America?” Loki replied with a wide grin.

“Oh, I’m afraid you missed the boat on that one,” Bucky smirked, leaning against Steve and stroking the nape of his neck with his metal thumb. 

“That ship sailed long, long ago…” Steve added with a wistful grin.

“Ooh, I like this. It’s so utterly salacious,” Loki replied, pulling a pint from the cask. “Might I tell my Darcy? She would most assuredly love it.” He passed a stein to Steve. 

“Especially, considering that I can do this,” Loki continued, setting his hand upon Thor’s shoulder and transforming him into a perfect likeness of Steve. “And this…” he stated, morphing himself into a replica of Bucky. “And this…” he said, conjuring a duplicate in the form of Darcy. Steve and Bucky stood agape in awed wonderment. Loki smirked and winked at Bucky. 

“Enough of this, Loki!” Thor chuckled in Steve’s voice. “No one cares to hear of your twisted bedroom antics.”

“Speak for yourself,” Bucky quipped, snatching Steve’s ale and taking a long sip.

“I like him,” Loki said to Thor with a grin, snapping his fingers and restoring things to normal. He quickly filled the remaining cups and passed them out among his companions.

“Thanks again for putting out that fire, Loki. Cheers!” Steve said raising his mug with a smile.

The men brought their steins crashing together and began drinking, glancing at each other to see who would be the first to lower their cup. 

“Another!” Thor called out, slamming his empty mug down against the counter. 

“Are you sure that is wise?” Loki asked, motioning towards Jane and Darcy on the dance floor. 

“Not at all,” Thor replied with a grin, “You make a very good point indeed. Are you sufficiently inebriated for dancing?”

Loki replied with a grin.

Tony was grinding up against Darcy suggestively as the brothers made their approach. Loki set a large hand on his shoulder and spun him around forcefully.

“Loki?” Tony greeted casually. “I’m surprised to see you here. Are you alone? Darcy mentioned something about duplicates…”

“You don’t say?” Loki drawled, pressing the Burst button on the remote.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Darcy gasped out as the wave of vibrations tore through her. Tony, Jane and Thor glanced at her suspiciously. “I love this song,” she added breathily in an attempt to cover.

“Enjoying the party?” Tony asked, watching Loki carefully.

“Yes. Thank you, Tony!” Loki replied with a tipsy grin.

“Well,” Tony offered, “you saved me a fortune by putting out that fire before it could spread further-“ Loki interrupted with a hiccup.

“Oh, my God! You’re drunk,” Tony chuckled.

“Asgardian ale,” Loki replied with a shrug, glancing over at Thor. The brothers suddenly threw their heads back and began howling like wolves.

"It's some idiotic drunken Asgardian machismo-thing,” Jane explained, rolling her eyes. 

“Why are they acting like bros?” Tony asked. “I thought they hated each other.”

“We’re intoxicated!” Thor chuckled.

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Jane groaned.

“Well, I sure as hell am!” Darcy declared, grabbing Loki by the lapels and yanking him towards her. He bumped against her with a laugh as she gripped his jacket firmly. Their eyes met, creating a spark that ignited like wildfire. Loki deftly maneuvered her into a dark corner of the room, using his magic to conceal them from the view of the other guests.  
“Looks like someone had fun at his party,” Darcy teased, leaning her head back against the wall behind her.

“Your party favour distracted me just long enough for Thor to get me drunk,” Loki grinned, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb. “You are truly a diabolical mastermind - as beautiful as you are cunning. Although, it did occur to me that you might not have procured this for my benefit alone.” 

His hands moved to her shoulders, his fingers grazing lightly along her arms, over her collarbone and beneath the straps of her dress. 

“Do you wish for them to see us?” Loki asked quietly.

“I’m not sure,” she replied, diverting her gaze uncomfortably.

“It’s okay, Darcy. My magic ensures that they cannot,” he breathed.

“And what if I change my mind?” she asked, glancing up at him with a playful grin.

“The idea of doing something so intimate in a room filled with other people is exciting, is it not?” he asked, gently lowering the straps of her dress over her shoulders. 

She looked up at him and nodded, biting into her lower lip. His hands traced the outline of her figure and grasped her skirt, inching the hem of her dress upwards at a deliberate unhurried pace.

"Does the idea of me fucking you here make you wet, Darcy?” he coaxed, tightening his grip on the sparkly blue fabric covering her thighs. “Between that and my party favour, you must be in an agonizingly dreadful state indeed.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured, covering his hands with her own and arching her back against the wall. The rushing of her heartbeat filled her ears as he hovered above her, studying her with a predatory air. His hair was delightfully askew and several loose dark strands fell over the refined features of his enchanting face. 

“And they call me wicked…” he teased.

She could smell the ale on his breath and it made her ache to taste him. He raised the hem on her skirt ever higher, caressing the exposed pale skin of her thighs and settled his hands on her hips. His eyes lowered, taking in her lacy lime panties and he licked his lips, slipping his thumbs below the waistband.

“At last, the mystery is solved,” Loki purred. “So very pretty, but I prefer what lies beneath. Remove them.”  
Darcy leaned back against the wall, stepping out of her briefs one leg at a time and offered them to Loki in her outstretched hand. He snatched her wrist with his right hand, retrieving the panties with his left and stuffed them into his pocket.

“Thor suggested that you have bewitched me,” Loki whispered, his gaze darkening. “I am beginning to believe that he is correct.” He lowered her wrist, holding it slightly above the front of his pants. “Tell me, what manner of spell could inspire such a response?” he asked, pressing her hand against his throbbing stiffness. “Gods, I do not recall having been this hard, this hungry, ever before. I want you so desperately. Do with me as you will. I am entirely yours, Darcy.”

She grabbed him by the belt and began to unbuckle it roughly, tilting her face up towards him as he yanked down the bodice of her dress, revealing her bountiful breasts. 

“Well, abra-fucking-cadabra,” Darcy quipped with a filthy grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is at hand. Thanks for sticking it out with me! Hope ya like it. xo  
> I've got some pretty terrible ideas for future fic starring this delightful bastard, so stay tuned.  
> You can also hit me up on tumblr if you're into that kinda thing.

“Gods, you are perfection,” Loki replied, leaning down towards her and kissing her tenderly. She tasted tart and salty from her evening of tequila shots with Jane. He dipped the tip of his tongue into her mouth and pulled back slightly with a soft hum before pressing his mouth against her more firmly and sucking her lower lip between his teeth. She responded with a shiver and inhaled a sharp gasp of breath. The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched up into a grin and he kissed her again, tracing his tongue along seam of her lips with a sigh.

She undid the button and zipper on the front of his pants and they slid down to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside with only a little less than his usual level of gracefulness. Darcy wrapped her hands behind his neck and nipped at his lower lip. He recoiled with a teasing snarl before descending upon her again. She met him halfway, opening her mouth and inviting him in hot and filthy. He took full advantage of her hospitality.

He set his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her effortlessly and she latched herself around his waist. She reached an arm down, brushing her fingers along the ridge of muscle running along the inside of his hip as he pressed her up against the wall. She felt his breathing hitch and it made her desperate for more – more of his breath, more of his skin, more of him inside of her. She twisted the fingers of the hand behind his neck into his hair and pulled him towards her forcefully, kissing him as if her very life depended on it. He responded in kind, tightening his grip around her legs and digging his fingers into her softness with a low rumble. She tugged on his hair insistently and pulled away gasping for breath.

He inched back allowing her to slip her hand between them and she grasped and stroked him, gliding his tip between her silken lips. Loki sucked her tongue as he pressed himself inside of her in one solid thrust. She responded with a muffled moan that transformed into a low whine as he continued to penetrate her with long, smooth strokes. 

He felt so good inside of her, pinning her against the cold, hard wall. She thrilled at the coarse wet sound of him driving himself into her and glanced around the room, imagining how it would feel for the party guests to hear it as well. She pictured the crowd watching as Loki pounded into her, gasping and murmuring, gazing at their heaving bodies, some spectators becoming excited themselves. 

She was suddenly roused from her fantasy as the music changed to some New Country atrocity. It was so bad that it made her shudder. Loki moved his lips to the side of her neck and chuckled softly. It tickled, reminding her how drunk she was and the room started to turn slightly. 

“What’s so funny?” Darcy asked, tugging his hair playfully. She took in a deep breath and blinked her eyes, trying to shake out the cobwebs. 

He arched his back slightly, rocking his hips against her and stared at bouncing breasts before glancing up at her glassy-eyed. 

“Asgardian ale?” she teased. “Please don’t do the wolf howl.”

“I am saving that for later,” Loki replied, slowing his movements. “I had first hoped to hear you howl my name. Does this not please you, Darcy?”

“Sorry,” Darcy sighed, “I just really hate this music.”

“That is remedied easily enough,” Loki responded with a wink.

Things were briefly green and swirly as they were teleported into the DJ booth. She sat astride Loki atop a small stool on wheels. He buried his face in her cleavage and she rocked her hips against him delighting in the sudden friction she felt against her g-spot. 

“The DJ developed an immediate case of gastric distress,” Loki said between bites and kisses. “I loaded your most recent playlist from your mobile device. Is this better?”

“So much better,” she moaned, grinding down against him shamelessly.

Loki hummed an approval and grabbed a handful of the hair at the back of her neck, pulling firmly.

“Jesus Christ!” she gasped, throwing her head back, closing her eyes and rolling her hips against him. 

“Guess again,” Loki teased, maintaining the tension on her hair. He watched her carefully as she moved above him. She was warm and soft and beautiful, taking what she needed from him. 

Darcy focused on the throbbing sensation that she felt deep inside, as she leaned backwards increasing the pressure against the place she craved it most. She felt Loki’s hot breath buffet her skin as he ran his tongue along her collarbone and it set her heart racing. Her eyes snapped open as his fingers twisted, making her scalp burn and her breathing ragged.

“Oh, fuck, Loki,” she moaned, her blue eyes searing into his, pleading for release. “Don’t… Move… Please, just stay… Right there…”

He felt her tighten around him and it made him giddy. He wondered why he did not feel his end approaching as well. He was hard as a rock and enjoying himself immensely but he seemed nowhere near completion. 

Every muscle in Darcy’s body contracted, as Loki whispered out hot words of encouragement and she climaxed with a sizzling rush. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she gradually drifted back to reality. She glanced up at him with a confused frown. 

“Am I free to move now?” he asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “We could switch things up, if you’re not-“

“I am honestly quite baffled,” Loki said quietly. “This has never happened to me.” She watched him silently, resisting the urge to laugh as he squirmed beneath her gaze.

“Oh, it’s just Whiskey Dick,” Darcy teased, “What we need to do, is get you another drink!”

“However will that help?” Loki asked, arching a brow. 

“You’ll either be drunk enough to finish or drunk enough to pass out,” Darcy replied evenly. “Either way, your problem’s solved.”

Loki kept them disguised as they teleported to the bar. The party was still in full swing. Jane and Thor were taking a break from dancing, canoodling in a dim corner of the room. Tony was engrossed in a very serious conversation with Bruce, Clint and Natasha near the dessert table and coffee station. While Steve and Bucky appeared to be approaching the bar in search of another round. 

Loki pulled three pints of ale, leaving two at the edge of the counter while Darcy lined up two tequila shots. Barnes and Rogers picked up the steins, searching the room briefly for Loki. When they couldn’t find him, they shrugged and walked away, sipping from their mugs. 

“To Bucky and Steve,” Loki said, raising his stein in a toast. “They are together, you know?”

“Dude, that’s like the worst kept secret since Tony’s drinking problem,” Darcy replied, holding up a shot glass and clinking it against the side of his mug. 

She took her shot and watched him drink deeply. She swallowed the second shot and chuckled at the ridiculousness of their appearance. Her hair was a tangle, her dress was a total write-off and her goodies were hanging out. He was dressed from the waist up and the shins down and sporting a massive erection. It gave her a sudden, drunken flash of inspiration. 

She walked over to Loki’s discarded pants and discretely retrieved her panties and the remote from his pocket. She detached the vibrator from the fabric and slipped her briefs back into his pocket. She held the vibrator in the palm of her hand, pressed the On button and turned up the intensity. She resisted the urge to grin and walked back to the bar looking as nonchalant as possible.

“So, do you feel ready to pass out?” Darcy asked.

“Not yet,” he answered suggestively.

“Good,” she replied dropping to her knees in front of him. “Lean back against the bar and spread your legs. You’ll thank me later.”

Loki did precisely as instructed and Darcy pressed the vibrator in the palm of her left hand firmly against his taint and pressed the On switch. She licked the palm of her right hand and began stroking him slowly. He responded with a harsh and impressed gasp.

“Let me know when I hit the sweet spot,” she said, as she pressed her palm against him in a slow arc.

She watched his face carefully, repeating her action and stopped when she noticed his breathing hitch. She rocked it back and forth over the spot in question and he groaned quietly.

“You may remove your hand,” Loki ground out. “I have fixed it in place.” 

“Good,” she said, brimming with inebriated bravado. “When you’re close, I want you to fuck me and finish inside of me on the dessert table. Got it?” 

Before he could respond, she licked her lips and slid him eagerly into her mouth, increasing the intensity of the vibrations with the remote. He dug his fingers into her hair moaning her name and thrust roughly into her mouth, the way he knew she liked best. He gazed down at her ravenously and she hummed out a request for more, relaxing into him. She pressed the burst button on the remote and Loki stilled his movements sucking in a harsh gasp.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and slid his slick length between her breasts, pressing them together firmly with his strong hands. She sucked and licked on the tip each time it emerged like a perverted game of whack-a-mole.

“I have been thinking about doing this from the very first time I set eyes on you,” Loki said, pistoning into her cleavage with a moan. She pressed the burst button on the remote and things became green and swirly as they teleported.

She arrived spread out on her back on top of the dessert table. Loki leaned over her gripping the edge of the table above her head and buried himself inside her deeply. She groaned at the throbbing ache between her legs as he drove himself inside of her. He pulled the table towards him with each stroke knocking cupcakes, pastries and cannolis tumbling to the floor. Darcy’s eyes searched desperately for some way to secure herself to the bouncing table and she nearly lost her grip on the remote. She grabbed it awkwardly before it managed to slip away, accidentally hitting the Panic button. 

“Oh, fuck!” Darcy cried, as the Panic button set off a chain of repeated intense bursts. 

“Oh, Darcy!” Loki moaned loudly, as he came inside her in a series of erratic strokes and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Darcy pressed the Off switch on the remote.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, you lousy drunk!” Darcy teased, poking him in the side.

He responded with a weak groan. She drunkenly crammed a cannoli into her mouth as she tried to figure out her next move. 

“Come on, Loki. Party’s over,” she coaxed. “Time to teleport us back to my bed. Don’t make me press the Panic button again.”

“Oh Gods, no more,” he mumbled, things went green and swirly and she found herself wrapped in Loki’s arms in an intricately carved four-poster bed. The room was cavernous, draughty and unfamiliar. She couldn’t make out much else in the darkness but it smelled like her Grandma’s kitchen at Christmastime.

“This isn’t my room, Loki. Where are we?” Darcy asked quietly.

“These are my chambers,” Loki replied with a yawn. “Go to sleep. You have worn me out.”

“This is like ten times the size of my apartment,” she continued. “I didn’t even know there were rooms like this in the tower.”

“We are not in the tower. We are in my Asgardian chambers,” he groaned. “Sleep now and we shall discuss this in the morning.”

“Wait! What?” Darcy stammered, turning to face him, “You can travel here without using the bifrost? Woah... So, uhh, why did you bring me here, Loki?”

Her reaction was ridiculously charming and made his stomach flip. He chuckled weakly and reached for her, stroking the hair out of her eyes.

“I have come to thank my Father for the ale and to introduce you, if you like,” Loki said softly.  
“Most of all, I wished to share with you the place I once called home.”

“Aww, Loki! Are you trying to make me cry?” she sighed. “That’s probably the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. You really oughta drink more often.”

“It is not merely the ale talking,” Loki said with a grin. “You are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Darcy. I wish to share everything with you.”

“Can you start with the location of the bathroom? All those drinks finally caught up with me,” she groaned.

Loki scooped her up in his arms and effortlessly carried her across the room.

“So, do you think your Dad’s gonna like me?” Darcy teased.

“I like you,” Loki answered, setting her down gently at the washroom’s threshold. Darcy watched as he turned around and started walking back towards the bed.

“Psst…” she called out after him and he glanced back at her with a smile. “I like you too…”


End file.
